Talk:Spam2
EARTH DEFENSE FORCE Earth Commander (Commanding General Tohdoh) This is the wise and stately leader of the entire Earth Federation military, the Earth Defense Force. The Commander is sympathetic to the wishes of the Star Force not to overhaul the Argo even when the Earth Defense Committee is not. Appears in: YTV1, YTV2, AY, YNJ, BFY, YTV3, FY General Stone (Commander's Staff Advisor) Stone is the advisor to the Commander. But, equally loyal to the Earth Defense Committee, Stone is resentful of the Commander's attempt to allow the Star Force to embark on the unauthorised mission to Telezart. He is also opposed to the Commander's decision to allow Captain Gideon to assemble the Earth Fleet without authorisation until the threat of the Comet Empire is shown to be immenant. Appears in: YTV2, AY Captain Yamanami Collegue of Captains Avatar and Gideon, chosen to lead the Star Force on its mission to the Black Nebula Empire's home planet, Dezarium in Be Forever Yamato. Yamanami dies when a huge missile grazes the main bridge, and part of the roof falls on him. Appears in: BFY Captain Gideon (Captain Ryu Hijikata) and General Slate (Hyperion Fleet Captain) Gideon is the captain of the new EDF flagship, Andromeda, during TV Season 2. Sent out to stop the Star Force from its unauthorised mission, Gideon faces them down but decides to let the Star Force go, trusting in the wisdom Avatar instilled in them. Captain Slate's fleet is wiped out by the Comet Empire Fleet's shock cannons, but Gideon's strategies manage to defeat the fleet. Still, his own fleet is destroyed in the path of the White Comet itself. He radios the Star Force of a possible weakness in the Comet's underside. Gideon's role in Arrivederci Yamato is as acting commander of the Argo. Appears in: YTV2, AY (Gideon only) The new 'Unified Starfleet' was officially reformed and united with other member world military divisions. Its founding motto was 'Ex Astris Scientia', meaning 'From the stars, knowledge'. The initial charter outlined the fleet-wide mission to 'boldly go where no man has gone before'. Many new types of vessel were commissioned, such as advanced surveyor craft, cruisers, freighters, transports, and hospital ships, all necessities to support and complement a fully functional fleet. All personnel were bound by a specific set of rules and regulations, or Starfleet Directives. The Prime Directive detailed Starfleet's non-interference policy, which prohibits intervention, assistance or any kind of involvement with the development of 'pre-contact' level societies. Contact protocols for any civilization that reaches a social and technological level which is deemed contact-worthy is heavily dependent on further regulations, with particular emphasis that the society be certainly space faring, and should be in at least the warp propulsion development stage. In the following centuries, due to some first contact disasters and misunderstandings, contact would be carefully prepared for, and be preceded by extensive surveillance and detailed cultural analysis. Sometimes specialists would observe and study social groups, monitoring planetary progress from observation points located in concealed subterranean structures. Once the first contact scenario has commenced further introduction into the Federation charter is observed, and such worlds are continued to be carefully assessed, and slowly indoctrinated. If full membership is to be permitted, further conditions must be met. Firstly the civilization must operate under a unified planetary government, additionally, cases involving any form of social or political ostracism, exploitation, slavery, or internal conflict is definitely not considered. Caste systems are also strictly prohibited. The final phase of membership applications go before the Council, and once all criteria, ranging from military matters, general technological fields, social, psychological and criminal statuses and cultural integration requirements, and many other points which need careful scrutiny and analysis, the decision will be given. But there is much to be done in the way of preparation and research before such a decision is reached. These tasks are initially carried out by an elite committee of specialists from every scholastic and scientific field, from sociologists, to physicians and anthropologists. It is a long and drawn out process of discussion, investigation and examination. In some instances membership proposals can take years to be processed. INTRODUCTION Earth Federation is builder of Wave Motion Technology which is a very powerful technology in these alien people civilizations of good guys and heros.They translated into technology,androids.These civilization Empires united as a superforce in Wave Motion Technology which is hight of using the elements of outer space as power in military.From each cross over there is Wave Motion technology makers and builders of battleships,ships with battery and a wave motion gun.Ettrossian Space America Confederated of Planet Eden outer edge of Galactica in the Nitro galaxy.Color of Nitro blueish gas creator made this galaxy of.Builder of missile cruisers with arc batteries and giant stilletto missiles at nose launchers.Vs many enemies as UFO aliens and beginnings of UFO's as being very scarey and horror.Mysterious beyond than supernatural creator.Airspace.But on a page I made for UFO aliens and war in Star Blazers.They were races of UFO alien technology. Board & card game for 2 players. Takes place in the Star Blazers Universe. Pick your Fleet: Earth Defense Force, Gamillon Empire, White Comet Empire Abstract skirmish level Ship combat. Each figure represents a single Ship (unit). DISCLAIMER ‘Star Blazers’ is a copyrighted/trademarked property. This is just a fan site. VICTORY You win if you Destroy the opposing Flagship. THE MAP Use an 8x8 chessboard. THE SHIPS Use chits or miniatures to represent Ships. Each Player has 5 types of Ships. http://www.cnn.com/WORLD/ EARTH DEFENSE FORCE FLEET TABLE #Type Hits Class 1 Space Battleship Yamato 3 Flagship 2 Battleship 3 Andromeda, Borodino 1 Carrier 3 Lexington 5 Cruiser 2 Hood, Konigsberg, Mogami 7 Destroyer 1 Airone, Gearing, Lightning # = Number of that type of Ship you start the game with. Hits = Number of Hits that type of Ship has. GAMILLON EMPIRE FLEET TABLE #Type Hits Class 1 Desslok Command Ship 3 Flagship: Imperator, Spirit of Gamilon 2 Battleship 3 Conqueror, Audacious 3 Carrier 3 Revenge, Vengeance, Vindictive, Undaunted 2 Cruiser 2 Eliminator 9 Destroyer 1 Exterminator, Eradicator, Dominator # = Number of that type of Ship you start the game with. Hits = Number of Hits that type of Ship has. WHITE COMET EMPIRE FLEET TABLE #Type Hits Class 1 Magna Flame Ship 3 Flagship: Medarussa 2 Battleship 3 Bringer of Victory 2 Carrier 3 Vengefull, Hailstorm 3 Subspace Submarine 2 Shadow 8 Destroyer 1 Storm # = Number of that type of Ship you start the game with. Hits = Number of Hits that type of Ship has. SETUP Each player places one Ship on each square of his back two rows. Ships may not stack. THE CARDS Each Player has their own deck. TURN SEQUENCE Players take turns. Each turn has 3 phases: Orders Phase Maneuver Phase Fire Phase ORDERS PHASE Draw 3 cards. Max hand size = 5 cards. If the deck runs out, shuffle the discard and draw from it. Discard excess cards. MANEUVER PHASE Play (discard) a Move card to move one of your Ships. The move card has a number. This is the number of spaces the Ship moves. Moves can be diagonal or orthogonal. “Knight” type Move cards produce an attack with a range like a knight in chess. Instead of moving just one Ship in any direction, you have the option of moving one or more Ships forward the indicated number of spaces using a single move card. You cannot move through other units except for Tactical Warps & Subspace Subs. FIRE PHASE Play (discard) an Attack card to have a Ship attack. The attack card has a number. This is the range of the attack. Attacks can be diagonal or orthogonal. “Knight” type attack cards produce an attack with a range like a knight in chess. You cannot attack through other ships except for fighter & SMITE card attacks. Every attack does 1 point of damage. Wave Motion Guns, Desslok cannons, and Magna Flame Cannons do 2 points of damage. Use Chits or coins to record damage. A ship reduced to 0 Hits is destroyed and removed from the board. Your opponent may play (discard) Defense cards to negate your attack. CARD LIST NOTATION M = Movement A = Attack D = Defense X = Special K = as a Knight would move in Chess Type = Purpose of card Dam = Damage (inflicted or prevented) # = Number of that card in the Deck. EARTH DEFENSE FORCE CARD LIST Card Name: # Range Type Notes Boarding Action 2 1 A Shock Cannons 2 1 A Energy Cannon 2 2 A Not on Carriers or Destroyers Torpedoes 2 3 A Missile Salvo 2 4 A Wave Motion Gun 3 5 A Yamato & Battleships only Battlecraft Squad 2 K A Carrier Battlecraft 1 K A Carriers only Evasive Action 1 - D Damage Control 2 - D Space Defense Battery 1 - D Point Defense Fighter Escort 1 - D Point Defense Command Bridge 2 - X Discard to draw 3 cards Radar 2 - X Look at Opponents Hand Navigate 1 3 1 M Navigate 2 3 2 M Navigate 3 3 3 M Navigate 4 3 4 M Navigate 5 3 5 M Tactical Warp 1 K M GAMILLON EMPIRE FORCE CARD LIST Card Name: # Range Type Notes Boarding Action 2 1 A Pulse Lasers 2 1 A Energy Cannon 2 2 A Not on Carriers or Destroyers Torpedoes 2 3 A Missile Salvo 2 4 A Desslok Cannon 1 5 A Command & Battleships only SMITE Bombers 1 6 A Command & Carriers only Battlecraft Squad 2 K A Carrier Battlecraft 2 K A Carriers only Evasive Action 1 - D Damage Control 1 - D Space Defense Battery 1 - D Point Defense Fighter Escort 2 - D Point Defense Command Bridge 2 - X Discard to draw 3 cards Radar 2 - X Look at Opponents Hand Navigate 1 3 1 M Navigate 2 3 2 M Navigate 3 3 3 M Navigate 4 3 4 M Navigate 5 3 5 M Tactical Warp 1 K M Robotech Defense Force Space Navy The Robotech Defense Force Space Navy was organized under the Constitution of the United Terran Government on August 15, 2046 C.E. Under this document, the Space Navy became responsible for defending sovereign Terran Space from invasion and incursion by unwanted forces with their jurisdiction of power ending usually within a plant's atmosphere with exception being when invading another planet. In the beginning, there was a single chain of command from the Secretary of the Space Navy to the operating forces. The inception of the unified command structure in 2049 necessitated a dual chain of command to the operating forces -- one chain for operational control, and a separate chain for administrative control. The administrative structure originates with the Secretary of War, Secretary of the Space Navy, the Chief of Space Naval Operations, and the Commandant of the Space Marine Corps. The operational structure originates with the President, the Secretary of War, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and the Unified Sector Commanders-in-Chief (CinCs). This structure relieves Fleet and task force commanders from the administrative and procurement burdens that would otherwise detract from their primary task — the command of combat forces. While it may appear to be duplicative, the existence of a parallel fleet command structure is actually an efficient and effective method of differentiating these two necessary functions. In general, these separate organizations are separate in name only, are dual hatted, and are manned by the same personnel, although exceptions do exist. The single point at which both operational and administrative chains of command intersect is at the level of each fleet commander-in-chief. The administrative organization is permanent in nature and supports, with forces and staff personnel, the task-oriented operational organization. Since the functions of the two separate organizations must be responsive to both CSNO and the unified commander, the separate functions must be differentiated. Administrative Organization The administrative organization of the Space Navy and Space Marine Corps begins with the Secretary of War and extends through the Secretary of the Space Navy and the Chief of Space Naval Operations (CSNO) and Commandant of the Space Marine Corps (CSMC). The latter are "double-hatted" as both the chiefs of their respective services and as members of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Secretary of the Space Navy, the CSNO, and the Commandant are charged with the responsibility for supporting the CinCs. They are responsible for logistics, maintenance, personnel management, procurement of systems and supplies, and research and development. To accomplish these tasks, each has headquarters staff organizations. The Space Navy's administrative chain of command flows from the President and the Secretary of War to the Secretary of the Space Navy and the Chief of Space Naval Operations, and to the Commanders-in-Chief of the Alpha (CINCALF), Beta (CINCBET), Delta (CNCDEL) and Gamma (CNCGAM), and Sol (CINCSOL) sectors, and the Commander, Space Naval Reserve Force. The sector CinC function in both the administrative and operational commands; in the latter role, as a space naval component commander. These second-echelon commanders have responsibility for 7the readiness of their forces, which are operationally subordinate to the Unified Commands. Readiness includes maintenance and logistics as well as the assignment and training of their personnel. Each of the Fleet Commanders-in-Chief has four subordinate "type" commanders who supervise specific categories of forces and activities: Space Naval Aerospace Force, Space Naval Surface Force, Training Command, and a Space Naval Construction Brigade. The Commander, Space Naval Reserve Force commands the Space Naval Reserve through two lower-echelon commands, the Space Naval Air Reserve and Space Naval Surface Reserve forces. Type commanders primarily supervise personnel, training, logistics, maintenance, and other support to ships, aircraft, and units. The Space Marine Forces structure — the Marine Forces, Alpha (MARFORLALF), Marine Forces, Beta (MARFORBET), Marine Forces, Delta (MARFORDEL), Marine Forces, Gamma (MARFORGAM), Marine Forces Reserve (MARFORRES), and Marine Forces, Sol (MARFORSOL) — serves as a de facto administrative command structure. http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Member_of_UFP_Gattaca Each operational Space Navy and Space Marine Corps unit and shore facility is led by a commanding officer or officer-in-charge who is ultimately responsible for its mission and proper administration. Operational Organizations Space Navy .Planet Nitro #? Eden class planet of galaxy outside of Galactica called Gattaca.Gattaca is Space Americans and are states in US,former citizens.Their navy are of alien battleships and warships.They are in 4th War Robotech.http://www.oocities.org/tokyo/spa/5972/ The US naval forces and military part of EDF alliances and their High Rankings,President and Commanders. The Space Navy's operating forces are subordinate to the Unified Commands. Most space naval forces are assigned to the naval component commanders of five Unified Commands, as shown here: Unified Command Space Naval Component Operating Fleet Sol Sector Sol Fleet Zero Fleet Alpha Sector Alpha Fleet First and Sixth Fleets Beta Sector Beta Fleet Second Fleet Delta Sector Delta Fleet Third and Fifth Fleet Gamma Sector Gamma Fleet Fourth Fleet Reserve Forces Reserve Fleet Seventh, Eighth, and Ninth Fleet NOTE: Fleets maybe reassigned as the needs of war call for. The naval component commanders are Fleet Admirals with staffs based on one of the five naval starbases. The numbered Fleet commanders are Admirals, whose staffs are usually embarked on a flagship but can be shore based as well. Command of the operating forces of the fleet at all echelons is exercised through the operational organization. The Department of the Space Navy, through its administrative organization, organizes, trains, and equips forces, which are then employed operationally in the unified command structure. The operational chain of command begins with the President and the Secretary of War as National Command Authorities and continues down through the individual commanding officers of ships, and squadrons. Group and squadron commander staffs are considered afloat commands. Surface group commander staffs are normally embarked in one of the ships of their command. Group and squadron commander staffs are structured to monitor, develop, and support all three aspects of fleet readiness. These staffs must be sized to accomplish their operational responsibilities in the operational chain of command. In those instances where shipboard limitations preclude accommodation of an entire afloat staff, certain personnel can be left ashore or aboard other ships as dictated by the nature of the operation. Space Marine Corps Space Marine Corps operating forces are provided from the five space marine forces. Each of the five Unified Commands is assigned a Space Marine Component for planning purposes and is provided task-organized Space Marine forces for execution of specific operational plans. The Space Marine Corps principal operating force in the Sol Sector is the I Space Marine Expeditionary Force (I SMEF), located at bases on Earth, Mars, and at several orbiting stations; in the Alpha Sector, II and VI SMEF is based mainly in Orsini, Britannia, and Technolia with scattered forces across the sector. III SMEF in the Beta Sector is located primarily at Bismark and Einstein again with smaller forces across the sector. IV and VII SMEF located in the Delta Sector is based at Yamato, Rigel, Othello, and Victoria with smaller forces located primarily along the frontier. The V SMEF is based in the Gamma Sector and is based on Midway and Samschiel with smaller forces located across the sector. And finally the VIII and IX SMEF are under the command of the reserve forces and our located across Terran Space. The Space Marine Corps is nominally organized into three ground divisions and three aircraft wings, with a large combat support force formed into three service support groups. The Space Marine Corps Reserve consists of an additional ground division, aircraft wing, and support group. These divisions and wings can be considered the administrative structure for Space Marine units deployed in Space Marine Aerospace-Ground Task Forces (SMAGTFs). The SMAGTF is the basic building block of Space Marine Corps operating forces, and is an integrated; combined-arms force comprising command, ground combat, aviation combat, and service support elements. Regardless of size — from relatively small, special purpose SMAGTFs to multi-division size Space Marine Operating Forces (SMOF) — all SMAGTFs are "expeditionary" forces, capable of carrying out specific missions. For example, SMOFs, comprising 4 million or more troops, are capable of amphibious assaults and sustained operations for up to 180 days without replenishment of ammunition, food, water, and other supplies. Another component of the Space Marines is the ship board unit. These units, which are, located on every ship fill various roles from Military Police to ship defense. The size of these units varies with ship it is based on. Each of the is referred to as a Ship Space Marine Unit (SSMU) and while carrying no number designation, they are referred to simply by the name of the ship aboard which they serve. These units will usually never leave the ship for a prolonged period of time leaving ground assaults to Operation Space Marine Units. Organizational Structure at the Operational Level Space Navy Warships Fleet The Fleet concept is the largest unit used by the Space Navy. Each fleet is designated by the sector it serves and is made up of the numbered fleets it commands. Fleets or Sector Fleets as they are more commonly named, are under the command of a Fleet Admiral who serves as the overall commander for all Space Navy and Space Marine operations within his sphere of control. The Fleet Admiral can be ship based if operational needs require it or when making inspections, but for most of the time, he or she is located at the Titanic-class Naval Starbase which serves as the command center and for all forces in the sector. These bases are mobile and can be moved from system to system, but usually stay within the designated system in which all command and control is located. There are five sector fleets. Sol Fleet Homeport : NSB-01 UES Titanic on station in Sol System Commanding Officer : Fleet Admiral Jeffrey R. Spillner Commander Space Naval Aerospace Force : Admiral Thomas Winslow Commander Space Naval Surface Force : Admiral Tracy Oulette Commander Training Command : Admiral Richard K. Folly Commander Space Naval Construction Brigade : Admiral Louise Bast Numbered Fleets : Zero Fleet Space Marine Expeditionary Force : First Space Marine Expeditionary Force Annual Budget (average peacetime) : 8 trillion Galactic Terran Credits Total Active Dusty Sailors : Total Active Marines : Total Active Vessels : Total Active Mecha : Alpha Fleet Homeport : NSB-02 UES Pearl Harbor on station in Orsini System Commanding Officer : Fleet Admiral Holy J. Faniel Commander Space Naval Aerospace Force : Admiral Sally Wainwright Commander Space Naval Surface Force : Admiral Takachi Takeuchi Commander Training Command : Admiral Idira Salmba Commander Space Naval Construction Brigade : Admiral Yarlow Ivanich Numbered Fleets : First and Sixth Fleet Colony Fleets : First, Second, Third, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, and Tenth Fleets. Space Marine Expeditionary Force : Second and Fourth Space Marine Expeditionary Force Annual Budget (average peacetime) : 30 trillion Galactic Terran Credits Total Active Duty Sailors : Total Active Marines : Total Active Vessels : Total Active Mecha : Beta Fleet Homeport : NSB-03 UES Konpei Island on station in Bismarck System Commanding Officer : Fleet Admiral Nozumo Yashima Commander Space Naval Aerospace Force : Admiral Commander Space Naval Surface Force : Admiral Commander Training Command : Admiral Commander Space Naval Construction Brigade : Admiral Numbered Fleets : Second Fleet Space Marine Expeditionary Force : Third Space Marine Expeditionary Force Annual Budget (average peacetime) : 16 trillion Galactic Terran Credits Total Active Duty Sailors : Total Active Marines : Total Active Vessels : Total Active Mecha : Delta Fleet Homeport : NSB-04 UES Scapa Flow on station in Yamato System Commanding Officer : Fleet Admiral John I. Lysander Commander Space Naval Aerospace Force : Admiral Commander Space Naval Surface Force : Admiral Commander Training Command : Admiral Commander Space Naval Construction Brigade : Admiral Numbered Fleets : Third and Fifth Fleet Colony Fleets : Fourth, Eighth, and Ninth Fleets. Space Marine Expeditionary Force : Fourth and Seventh Space Marine Expeditionary Force Annual Budget (average peacetime) : 23 trillion Galactic Terran Credits Total Active Duty Sailors : Total Active Marines : Total Active Vessels : Total Active Mecha : Gamma Fleet Homeport : NSB-05 UES Hiroshima Bay on station in Midway System Commanding Officer : Fleet Admiral Daniel McClellan Commander Space Naval Aerospace Force : Admiral Commander Space Naval Surface Force : Admiral Commander Training Command : Admiral Commander Space Naval Construction Brigade : Admiral Numbered Fleets : Fourth Fleet Space Marine Expeditionary Force : Fifth Space Marine Expeditionary Force Annual Budget (average peacetime) : 12 trillion Galactic Terran Credits Total Active Duty Sailors : Total Active Marines : Total Active Vessels : Total Active Mecha : Reserve Fleet operates across Terran Space and is under command of the reserve forces. The three fleets under its command consist mainly of older vessels such as the Ikazuchi and Garfish along with four Izumo-class vessels, and two Pioneer-class fortresses. While these forces make up the bulk of the Reserve Fleet, they are supplemented by a contingent of Nile, Raptor, Hurricane, Sentinel, and Blue Jay-class vessels. This fleets main responsibilities are to keep the crews of these vessels combat ready so they may be integrated into the five active sector fleets when losses dictate. They also handle the more mundane tasks of the Space Navy such as convoy duty, battling pirates and handle large scale anti-terrorist actions. The fleet's operational area extends over all five sectors and is currently based aboard SDF-03 UES Pioneer which serves as a mobile base moving from system to system on a regular basis. The reserve fleet is also responsible for the mothball fleets located at various LaGrange points in the Sol System. Currently the fleet is commanded by Fleet Admiral Isaac Petrovich and consists of the seventh, eighth, and ninth fleets along with the VIII and IX SMEF. Homeport : Third moon of Eden V, Eden System Commanding Officer : Fleet Admiral Isaac Petrovich Commander Space Naval Aerospace Force : Admiral Commander Space Naval Surface Force : Admiral Commander Training Command : Admiral Commander Space Naval Construction Brigade : Admiral Numbered Fleets : Seventh, Eighth, and Ninth Fleet Space Marine Expeditionary Force : Eighth and Ninth Space Marine Expeditionary Force Annual Budget (average peacetime) : 8 trillion Galactic Terran Credits Total Active Duty Sailors : Total Active Marines : Total Active Vessels : Total Active Mecha : Numbered Fleet Zero Fleet under the command of Admiral Brent A. Spillner is attached to Sol Fleet protecting the Sol Sector. The fleet consists of 5 Task Forces; Task Force 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05. Admiral Brent A. Spillner commands the fleet from aboard SDF-21 UES Macross which is part of Task Force 01. 1st Fleet under the command of Admiral Ishikawa Minoru is attached to Alpha Fleet protecting the Alpha Sector. The fleet consists of 10 Task Forces; Task Force 10-19. Admiral Minoru commands the fleet from aboard SDF-22 UES Enterprise which is part of Task Force 10. 2nd Fleet under the command of Admiral Jack Baker is attached to Beta Fleet protecting the Beta Sector. The fleet consists of 10 Task Forces; Task Force 20-29. Admiral Baker commands the fleet from aboard SDF-23 UES Illumina which is part of Task Force 20. 3rd Fleet under the command of Admiral Scott Bernard is attached to Delta Fleet protecting the Delta Sector. The fleet consists of 10 Task Forces; Task Force 30-39. Admiral Bernard commands the fleet from aboard SDF-24 UES Infinity which is part of Task Force 30. 4th Fleet under the command of Admiral Marie Crystal is attached to Gamma Fleet protecting the Gamma Sector. The fleet consists of 10 Task Forces; Task Force 40-49. Admiral Crystal commands the fleet from aboard SDF-25 UES Arcadia which is part of Task Force 40. 5th Fleet under the command of Admiral Lief Olson is attached to Delta Fleet protecting the Delta Sector. The fleet consists of 10 Task Forces; Task Force 50-59. Admiral Olson commands the fleet from aboard SDF-10 UES Ragnarok which is part of Task Force 50. 6th Fleet under the command of Admiral Mumbasa Hasarad is attached to Alpha Fleet protecting the Alpha Sector. The fleet consists of 10 Task Forces; Task Force 60-69. Admiral Hasarad commands the fleet from aboard SDF-11 UES Odin which is part of Task Force 60. 7th Fleet under the command of Admiral Ping Cao is attached to Reserve Fleet. The fleet consists of 10 Task Forces; Task Force 70-99. Admiral Cao commands the fleet from aboard SDF-03 UES Pioneer which is part of Task Force 70. 8th Fleet under the command of Admiral Jeneatte Chirac is attached to Reserve Fleet. The fleet consists of 10 Task Forces; Task Force 80-89. Admiral Chirac commands the fleet from aboard SDF-04 UES Sentinel which is part of Task Force 80. 9th Fleet under the command of Admiral Jillian Holly is attached to Reserve Fleet. The fleet consists of 10 Task Forces; Task Force 90-99. Admiral Holly commands the fleet from aboard SBB-09 UES Andrea Doria which is part of Task Force 90. Task Force Task forces are the smaller parts of the numbered fleets. These units are usually commanded by a Vice Admiral aboard their flagship which leads the task force into battle. Each task force is numbered according to the fleet it serves. If the task force serves the 1st Fleet, then the first number of the Task Force will be a 1, 2 for the second fleet, and so on. The composition of the Task Force varies based on its prominence within the numbered fleet. The task force may be made of as many as 150 ships divided into 21 different task groups. However these are the largest task forces. Most usually consist of around twenty ships divided into five task groups. The task force usually consists of a command group and at least one battle group and carrier group and two destroyer squadron. The taskforce usually operates as one unit, but may at times be divided into its individual squadrons and group. Also every task force has at least one support group attached to it which while usually not with task force, is part of the force. Task Groups Task groups are the smallest grouping of ships used by the RDF Space Navy. These Forces are usually commanded by a Rear Admiral who leads the unit from his flagship which varies from task group to task groups. The RDF Space Navy currently uses seven types of task groups. Command Group - The command group is unique to every task force and carries the number designation of the task force it serves. These groups are usually comprised of two ships but can be as many four. The command group is usually home to the heavy firepower of the task force and as such it usually is where the fortresses and battleships are commanded from. There is almost always only one command group per task force. Battle Group - The battle group is where the bulk of the task forces firepower can be found. Light and heavy cruisers can be found here along with battlecruisers which usually command these units, battleships can occasionally also be found in these units. Usually the battle group consists of five or six vessels but can be made up of as many as twenty vessels. On average, each task force has only one or two of these units. Carrier Group - The carrier group is of course home to the forces carrier units, light and heavy carriers. These units usually are made up of only 4 carriers, three light and one heavy, but occasionally may have as many as three heavy and seven light carriers. Each task force has at least one of these units. Destroyer Squadron - The destroyer squadron is one the most effective task group types. Usually as these are made of the Raptor-class destroyer, a stealth design, these units are formidable due both to their firepower and stealth construction. Each squadron is made up of five heavy destroyers. Older squadrons may also have a few of the old Garfish-class vessels. Task forces usually have two of these units but may have as many as six or seven. These units also often operate as patrol units leading patrol squadrons in routine patrols and anti-pirate strikes. Patrol Squadron - The patrol squadron is the long range eyes of the fleet. The patrol squadrons consisting of Sentinel and Blue Jay-class stealth vessels are difficult to detect under most circumstances allowing them to scout ahead keeping the fleet's own EM emissions to a minimal amount. Each squadron is made up of four Sentinel-class vessels and two Blue Jay-class carriers from which these units are commanded. These units deploy with task forces as needed usually with three to five being assigned. These units also serve with the destroyer squadrons as patrol vessels. Support Group - The support group provides logistical support to the fleet. These groups are made up of factory tenders, transports, troop transports, and hospital ships. These units provide a steady of supply of munitions, spare parts, along with replacement crew members and pilots not to mention transporting the sick and wounded to back area hospitals. Another large part of the support groups mission is to repair and maintain ships in the field through the use of Montgolfier and Gloval-class factory tenders. These vessels serve as the flags of the unit. Each support group is usually comprised of twenty transports, six troop transports, one hospital ship, and one factory tender. Landing Force - Landing force is the primary means with which the Space Navy delivers large numbers of troops to a planet's surface. Each landing force is commanded from a heavy cruiser. Usually a landing force is made up of eight transports, sixteen troop transports (one Army Corp), ten dropship carriers, one heavy cruiser, three light cruisers, two light carriers, and six destroyers. These units are usually not on station with a task force unless needed for a real operation or for combined arms training. Ship The building block of the RDF Space Navy. The ship is any type of vessel under the RDF Space Navy's command is usually commanded by a captain. Space Marine Ground Forces Space Marine Expeditionary Force (Numbered Fleet - Army) Space Marine Operational Force (Task Force - Corp) Division Regiment Battalion Company Platoon Squad Space Navy and Space Marine Aircraft Space Naval Air Force Space Fleet Air Arm System Air Arm Wing The wing is the largest ship board group of space naval aircraft. The wing is made up of several squadrons and is usually commanded by an officer holding the rank of commander. The size and composition of the wing varies from ship class to class which, while somewhat confusing, is a necessary burden when you wish to keep aircraft on even the smallest of vessels. Wings are designated using the following structure; Ship Type - Ship Number. Therefore, the wing of SDF-05 UES Megaroad is referred to as Battlefortress Space Wing 05 or SDG-443 UES Parasaralophus being Heavy Destroyer Space Wing 443. Now while the battlefortress's wing consists of several thousand craft and the destroyer has less than one hundred, both are wings. Squadrons are often shuffled between wings but the wing is almost always at full strength. In addition to Space Wings, other wing-level formations serve as the Type Wing Commander for assigned squadrons, providing direct operational, training, maintenance and administrative support, with some wings also serving as tactical operational formations. Administrative commanders, such as Type Wing commanders, are responsible for the aircraft material readiness, administration, training, and inspection of squadrons under their command. Operational commanders, such as Space Wing commanders, are responsible for the operational readiness, inspection, and overall performance of squadrons under their command. The Type Wing exercises control of training over assigned squadrons and recommends training requirements and methods to ensure optimum material readiness of squadrons. The Type Wing commanders are responsible for material readiness which includes aircraft configuration management and material condition, operating target accounting, training, and special programs for activities under their command. Type Wing Maintenance Officers are responsible to the Type Wing Commander in all matters pertaining to aircraft maintenance. Maintenance tasks divided into the number of levels required so common standards can be applied to the many and varied aircraft maintenance activities of the military establishment. They are increments of which all maintenance activities are composed. There are three levels; depot, intermediate, and organizational. D-LEVEL MAINTENANCE - Maintenance done on material requiring major rework or a complete rebuild of parts, assemblies, subassemblies, and end items, including the manufacture, modification, testing, and reclamation of parts as required. D-level maintenance serves to support lower levels of maintenance by providing technical assistance and performing maintenance beyond the responsibility of O-level and I-level maintenance. D-level maintenance provides stocks of serviceable equipment by using more extensive facilities for repair than are available in lower level maintenance activities. I-LEVEL MAINTENANCE - Maintenance which is the responsibility of, and is performed by, designated maintenance activities for direct support of using organizations. Its phases normally consist of calibration, repair or replacement of damaged or unserviceable parts, components, or assemblies; the emergency manufacture of nonavailable parts; and the provision of technical assistance to using organizations. O-LEVEL MAINTENANCE - Maintenance which is the responsibility of, and is performed by, a using organization on its assigned equipment. Its phases normally consist of inspecting, servicing, lubricating, adjusting, and replacing parts, minor assemblies, and subassemblies. Thus, Commander Strike Fighter Wing, is responsible for the readiness training of the strike fighter squadrons deploying on aircraft carriers. The Commander is responsible for all aspects of training, manning, maintenance, and logistics support for all units under his command, to provide combat ready strike fighter squadrons trained to conduct carrier-based, all weather, attack, fighter and support missions as required by the fleet tactical commander. Commander, Strike Fighter Wing maintains close liaison with Commander Naval Air Forces and embarked Air Wing commanders in the execution of this mission. Squadron The squadron is the basic building block of space naval aviation. While their are smaller units, the squadron is the largest officially recognized in the Space Navy Registry. The RDF Space Navy currently uses twelve different types of squadrons of varying sizes. The most prevalent of these is the fighter squadron. The typical fighter squadron is usually commanded by a Lieutenant Commander or Lieutenant. Each fighter squadron is made up of fifteen aircraft divided into two divisions and five flights. Each of the divisions is commanded by a Lieutenant and is made up of two flights each having three fighters for a total of six fighters per division. The fifth flight is referred to as the command flight and consists of the squadron leader, the executive officer, and the liaison officer. This flight is provides limited command and control for the rest of the fighters. The commander of each flight while being responsible for the combat actions and efficiency of the fighters under their command, they also serve other functions for the wing like safety officer, logistics chief, administration chief, and operations officer. Each of these positions is essential to the proper operation of the squadron. Aside from the fifteen pilots that make up the combat section of the squadron, there are also twenty five non-combat personal which make up the maintenance crew of the squadron. These men are commanded by a lieutenant who reports to both the squadron commander, and the wing's maintenance chief, usually a lieutenant commander. These twenty five men and women are responsible for the upkeep and routine maintenance in addition to arming the aircraft for each flight. Abbreviation Type Number of Aircraft per Squadron Equipment Circa 2063 SVF Fighter Squadron 15 VF-19 SVFA Strike Fighter Squadron 15 VF-17 SVA Strike Squadron 15 VA-14 SVB Bomber Squadron 12 VAB-5 SVS Special Operations Squadron 12 VF-22 SVAQ Electronic Attack Squadron 12 VF-17R SVAW Airborne Early Warning and Reconnaissance Squadron 2 EC-15 Lynx SVRC Logistics Support Squadron 6 VC-37, VC-39, SC-52 SVT Training Squadron 15 Various Training Aircraft SVMA Marine Strike Squadron 15 VA-14 SVMFA Marine Strike Fighter Squadron 15 VF-17 SVMAQ Marine Electronic Attack Squadron 12 VF-17R Division Divisions are a part of squadron made of two flights totaling six aircraft. Each division may carry an unofficial name that is often used in radio chatter with there own ship, but not recognized by other ships. Each division is usually commanded by a lieutenant who serves both an operational and administrative function. Flight The most basic combat element of a squadron is a flight. These are small groups usually made up of three craft and commanded by either a lieutenant or lieutenant junior grade. Like divisions, these may carry unofficial names and monikers, but are usually referred to simply as the name of squadrons and a number indicating which flight it is. For example, Jolly Roger 4 would be the forth flight in SVF-84 Jolly Rogers. Wardrobe and Awards Space Navy Wardrobe Officers Navy officers wear their rank devices in different places on their uniforms, depending upon the uniform. The three basic uniforms and the type of rank devices are: duty (a working uniform) - pins on the collar; parade - stripes on shoulder boards; and, dress - stripes sewn on the lower sleeve. Shoulder boards are also worn on bridge coats and reefers. The collar devices are also worn on the right side of the garrison cap (a miniature officer's crest is worn on the left) and slightly larger devices are worn on the epaulets of the raincoat and working jacket. Pay Grade Rank Abbreviation Collar Insignia Shoulder Insignia Sleeve Insignia O-1 Grand Admiral GADM O-2 Fleet Admiral FADM O-3 Admiral ADM O-4 Vice Admiral VADM O-5 Rear Admiral RADM O-7 Captain CAPT O-8 Commander CDR O-9 Lieutenant Commander LCDR O-10 Lieutenant LT O-11 Lieutenant Junior Grade LTJG O-12 Ensign ENS Non Commissioned Officer Pay Grade Rank Abbreviation Collar Insignia Shoulder Insignia Sleeve Insignia W-1 Chief Warrant Officer CWO W-2 Warrant Officer First Class 1WO W-3 Warrant Officer Second Class 2WO W-4 Junior Warrant Officer JWO Enlisted The use of the word "rank" for Navy enlisted personnel is incorrect. The term is "rate." The rating badge -- a combination of rate (pay grade) and rating (specialty) is worn on the left upper sleeve of all uniforms in grades E-4 through E-6. Group rate marks for E-1 (optional) through E-3 are worn on dress uniforms only. Chief Petty Officers (E-7 through E-10) wear collar devices on their parade and duty uniforms, and rate badges on their dress uniforms. Pay Grade Rank Abbreviation Upper Sleeve Insignia Collar and Cap Insignia E-1 Master Chief Petty Officer of the Space Navy MCPOS E-2 Master Chief Petty Officer MCPO E-3 Senior Chief Petty Officer SCPO E-4 Chief Petty Officer CPO E-5 Petty Officer First Class 1PO E-6 Petty Officer Second Class 2PO E-7 Petty Officer Third Class 3PO E-8 Spaceman SP E-9 Spaceman Apprentice SA E-10 Spaceman Recruit SR Specialty Insignia Limited Duty Officer and Warrant Officer Commissioned officers in the Space Navy are either Line officers or Staff Corps officers. Some have advanced through the enlisted rates and are designated for duty in certain technical fields. These are Limited Duty Officers and commissioned warrant officers. CWOs and Staff corps LDOs wear their specialty insignia on the sleeve of the dress uniforms and on their shoulder boards in place of the planet worn by Line officers. On duty, the specialty insignia is a collar device worn on the left collar while the rank device is worn on the right. Boatswain Engineering Technician Repair Technician Ordnance Technician Fold Officer Aviation Boatswain Aviation Ordnance Technician Aviation Electronics Technician Air Traffic Control Technician Ship's Clerk Data Processing Technician Bandmaster Cryptologic Technician Diplomatic Technician Security Technician Aviation Maintenance Technician Specialty Insignia Staff Corps Commissioned officers in the Space Navy are either Line officers or Staff Corps officers. Those of the Staff Corps are specialists in career fields which are professions unto themselves, such as physicians, lawyers, civil engineers, etc. Staff Corps officers wear their specialty insignia on the sleeve of the dress uniforms and on their shoulder boards in place of the star worn by Line officers. On duty uniforms, the specialty insignia is a collar device worn on the left collar while the rank device is worn on the right. Medical Corps Supply Corps Chaplain Corps (Christian) Chaplain Corps (Jewish) Chaplain Corps (Muslim) Civil Engineer Corps Judge Advocate General's Corps Dental Corps Medical Service Corps Nurse Corps Enlisted Rating The enlisted rating badge for Petty Officer Third Class and above consists of two parts. The chevrons indicated the rate. Between the chevrons and the fighting kite is a specialty insignia indicating the job specialty (rating). These insignia appear in white on dress uniforms and Navy blue on parade uniforms. This table shows the rating insignia for construction specialties (the Seabees). The other groups are Administration/Medical/Dental, Aviation, and Engineering and Hull specialties. Construction Specialties BU - Builder CE - Construction Electrician CM - Construction Mechanic EA - Engineering Aide EO - Equipment Operator MW - Metalworker UT - Utilitiesman Weapons Specialties BM - Boatswain's Mate CT - Cryptologic Technician (Note 1) DK - Disbursing Clerk DM - Illustrator Draftsman DS - Data Systems Technician DT - Dental Technician ET - Electronics Technician EW - Electronics Warfare Technician FC - Fire Controlman FT - Fire Control Technician GM - Gunner's Mate (Note 2) HM - Hospital Corpsman IS - Intelligence Specialist IT - Information Systems Technician JO - Journalist LI - Lithographer LN - Legalman MA - Master-at-Arms MS - Mess Management Specialist MT - Missile Technician MU - Musician NC - Spacy Counselor OS - Operations Specialist ST - Space Systems Technician (Note 4) PC - Postal Clerk PN - Personnelman QM - Quartermaster RP - Religious Programs Specialist SH - Ship's Serviceman SK - Storekeeper SM - Signalman WT - Weapons Technician YN - Yeoman Notes Note 1: "Cryptologic Technician" consists of six branches: CTA (Cryptologic Technician - Administration); CTI (Cryptologic Technician - Interpretive); CTM (Cryptologic Technician - Maintenance); CTO (Cryptologic Technician - Communications); CTR (Cryptologic Technician - Collection); and CTT (Cryptologic Technician - Technical). Note 2: "Gunner's Mate" is used at pay grade E-7 and above. Leading to GM: GMG (Gunner's Mate - Guns) and GMM (Gunner's Mate - Missiles) Note 4: "Space Systems Technician" is used at paygrade E-2 only. Leading to ST: STA (Space Systems Technician - Analyst) and TM (Space Systems Technician - Maintainer. Engineering and Hull Specialties AS - Anti Matter System Technician* FD - Fold Drive Technician DC - Damage Controlman EM - Electrician's Mate EN - Engineman HT - Hull Maintenance Technician IC - Interior Communications Electrician IM - Instrumentman ML - Molder MM - Machinist's Mate MR - Machinery Repairman OM - Opticalman PM - Patternmaker Notes *Note: "Anti Matter System Technician" is used at paygrade E-2 only. Leading to AS: ASE (Anti Matter System Technician - Electrical) and ASM (Anti Matter System Technician - Mechanical). Aviation Specialties AB - Aviation Boatswain's Mate (Note 1) AC - Air Traffic Controller AD - Aviation Machinist's Mate AE - Aviation Electronics Mate PR - Aircrew Survival Equipmentman AK - Aviation Storekeeper AM - Aviation Structural Mechanic (Note 2) AO - Aviation Ordnanceman AS - Aviation Support Equipment Technician AT - Aviation Electronics Technician AW - Aviation Warfare Systems Operator AZ - Aviation Maintenance Administrationman PH - Photographer's Mate Notes Notes *Note: "Aviation Boatswain's Mate" is used at paygrade E-2 only. Leading to AB: ABE (Launching & Recovery Equipment), ABF (Fuels), and ABH (Aircraft Handling). *Note 2: "Aviation Structural Mechanic" is used at paygrade E-3 only. Leading to AM: AME (Safety Equipment), AMH (Hydraulics), and AMS (Structures). Group Rate Marks for Pay Grades E-10 through E-8 Spacers in pay grades E-1 through E-3 are considered to be in apprenticeships. As they begin their path towards advancement to Petty Officer in a specific specialty, they begin in the appropriate "group". For example, a Spacer who wishes to be an Electrician's Mate will begin in the Engineering/Hull group. The groups and the general rate marks (stripes) for E-1 through E-3 are shown here. (Note: E-1s do not wear any rate marks.) These rate marks are shown for the dress uniform. For parade, the background is white and the stripes are black. Those who earn it through a training school "A" school or by passing a Spacywide examination will wear a rating insignia above the stripes. Group Pay Grade Rate Abbreviation Stripe Color Deck, Administration, Medical, Dental E-10 Seaman Recruit Hospital Recruit Dental Recruit SR HR DR none E-9 Seaman Apprentice Hospital Apprentice Dental Apprentice SA HA DA E-8 Seaman Hospitalman Dentalman SN HN DN Engineering, Hull E-10 Fireman Recruit FR none E-9 Fireman Apprentice FA E-8 Fireman FN Aviation E-10 Airman Recruit AR none E-9 Airman Apprentice AA E-8 Airman AN Construction (Spebees) E-10 Constructionman Recruit CR none E-9 Constructionman Apprentice CA E-8 Constructionman CN Breast Insignia - Aviation Naval Aviator Naval Flight Officer Spacy Aviation Supply Corps Aircrew Flight Surgeon Aviation Experimental Psychologist and Aviation Physiologist Enlisted Aviation Warfare Specialist Spacy Aviation Observer Breast Insignia - Surface Surface Warfare (Officer) Enlisted Surface Warfare Specialist Surface Warfare Medical Service Corps Surface Warfare Medical Corps Surface Warfare Nurse Corps Surface Warfare Dental Corps Surface Warfare Supply Corps Special Operations Breast Insignia - Command and Assignments Command-at-Sea Command Ashore/ Project Manager Craftmaster Small Craft (Officer) Small Craft (Enlisted) Presidential Service Badge Vice Presidential Service Badge Office of the Secretary of Defense Joint Chiefs of Staff Command Master Chief Career Counselor Recruiting Command Recruiting Command Wreath of Excellence Recruit Company Commander Breast Insignia - Specialties Spebee Combat Warfare Specialist (Officer) Spebee Combat Warfare Specialist (Enlisted) Special Warfare EVA (Officer) EVA (medical) Master EVA First Class EVA Second Class EVA Explosive Ordnance Disposal Senior Explosive Ordnance Disposal Master Explosive Ordnance Disposal Integrated Space Surveillance System (enlisted) Integrated Space Surveillance System (officer) Badges - Law Enforcement RDF Spacy Police (officer) RDF Spacy Police (enlisted) RDF Spacy Security RDF Spacy Guard RDF Spacy Corrections RDF Spacy Master-at-Arms By the early 23rd century, the Federation had expanded considerably, with some 30 member worlds, and territory stretching nearly 1000 light years across. Starfleet itself had around 1000 vessels in service, and nearly 50 operational Starbases, Outposts and supply depots. But for Starfleet, and the Federation as a whole, the long term future was to be complicated... In 2218, a convoy of colonial vessels were brutally attacked by Klingon ships of a new and unknown design beyond the Federation borders. The straying into Klingon territory was unintentional, and pleas for amnesty and diplomatic interchange went unheard. New and potentially hostile stirrings from the Klingon Empire had occurred, and this initial bloodbath would lead to decades of sporadic conflict and mistrust, even with the initiation of a buffering Neutral Zone to separate borders. During an encounter on Organia in 2267, which was at that time under brutal Klingon rule, the passive inhabitants, who later revealed their true enlightened, hyper-evolved nature forced a compromise by neutralizing both Klingon and Federation military fleets. Forcing the diplomatic door open, it eventually led to the signing of what became known as the Organian Peace Treaty. This allowed mutual respect of both power's territory, and even the use of each other's military hardware, such as certain Space Stations and Starbases. A cautious and uneasy peace continued for some time, though an actual war did not occur. In 2244 Starfleet commissioned one of its most famous class vessels to date. With the advent of Duotronic computer technology and the development of advanced sensor and weapon systems, the Constitution Class was the most sophisticated starship yet constructed. With a general hardware designation as Heavy Cruiser, and deployment designation of Explorer, this class vessel dominated the fleet for many years to come, excelling in exploration and research, whilst promoting diplomatic relations Federation wide, and beyond. The most famous ship of this class, and perhaps the most illustrious to carry the Federation banner was the USS Enterprise. The Enterprise was involved in many critical and key moments in the 23rd century, under Captain's April, Pike, and Kirk. The Enterprise played many notable and important roles in incidents involving Romulans, Klingons and Tholians, and many mission successes, including the forging of ties with the mysterious and formidable First Federation, and playing a role in the Babel conference of 2267, which saw the admittance of the Coridan into the Federation. One of the most peculiar incidents in the history of this first Federation ship called Enterprise which was of significant interest to the scholars was the inadvertent discovery of an alternative, or 'Mirror Universe' which ran parallel to the current, known Universe; running directly in tandem with the physical dimension domain of the spatial continuum. Little was known regarding the scientific interaction and relationship between the Universes, or if indeed there were additional ones. But it was discovered that persons and events displayed similar characteristics and properties, though there were subtle idiosyncratic differences, which in this Universe had taken on more negative tones in particular, because it became apparent that in some instances details were invariably opposite in certain key attributes and features. After a visit to this less than pleasant realm, Kirk brought back information that Earth's history in this Universe had been quite similar, but certain tangents had led it down a less enlightened path. Rather than the familiar unified and peaceful 'United Federation of Planets', this Universe had in place a 'Terran Empire', that employed a savage and barbaric regime, as members and allies were recruited by intimidation, or exploited via conquest and subjugation. Kirk returned to the known Universe having left the influential and powerful Spock of this alternate one to mull over his suggestions of possible ideological reforms and disarmament. It was unknown what had occurred for a long time; whether or not the Terran Empire continued or had disbanded. There would be widespread speculation, though no further contact was immediately forthcoming. A few years later, whilst undergoing extensive refits in 2271, the Enterprise was rushed into service to intercept a huge object of unknown origin threatening the perimeters of the Sol system. Starfleet were stunned to discover the object was of Earth origin, being once designated as a probe of the Voyager series, launched in the 20th century. Having been believed lost to a 'black hole', it had emerged on the far side of the galaxy in tact. The probe was then discovered by a civilization of living machines. It was fitted with the ability to learn, grow and adapt to its surroundings on its trip back to its homeworld -Earth. With the original program to 'learn all that is learnable' V'Ger was able to gather billions of teraquads of data along its journey. Having configured itself as a vessel of millions of kilometers in diameter it was considered a lethal threat upon arrival in the Sol system. It was discovered by the Enterprise crew that its intent was to wipe out all lifeforms on the planet unless it could physically 'merge' with its creator. Crewmen Lieutenant Illia and Commander Decker were lost in the incident that some believe may have given rise to an advanced, extra-dimensional entity. It has recently been theorised by Federation scientists that V'Ger had in fact triggered, and fallen into a wormhole, rather than a blackhole, and emerged in the Delta Quadrant. More interestingly, that the machine civilization 'V'Ger' encountered may have in fact been the Borg, who, finding this kindred machine and discovering its mission to absorb and assimilate information in order to progress and perfect understanding greatly enhanced its technology, giving it the ability to physically adapt and reconfigure itself. They constructed a new vehicle to convey the central probe unit, whilst endowing it with incredibly advanced scientific and technical knowledge. During its voyage over the course of three centuries, it became so huge, accumulated so much information and technology, it became a sentient emergent lifeform. Soon after the shock and controversy of the Genesis Incident (see 'Technology' on page two) the Federation was plunged into a new crisis during the 2280's, as yet another foreign body threatened life on Earth. The delicately balanced ecology of the planet was devastated by the affect of an unknown alien probe. On analysis, it was discovered that the probe's transmission carried harmonic variants of 'whale song'. There was no way for anyone on the surface to respond to the probe, as the targeted 'Hump Back Whales' had been extinct since the 21st century. A nearby Klingon Bird-of-Prey, containing the senior officers of the Enterprise, en route to Earth, devised a plan which took them back to the 20th century to 'collect' two Hump Back Whales, which it was hoped would be capable of answering the probe and ending the threat. Although in his efforts to protect, and effectively save Earth, Captain James T Kirk, under Federation law had to take responsibility and answer previously laid down charges of disobeying a direct order from Starfleet, when he had sought to recover Enterprise comrade Captain Spock on the Genesis Planet. The whale probe incident would also see his record issued with a further temporal violation, one of many he had been guilty of throughout his career. But the circumstances of the heroism guaranteed that he'd escape any punishment for this. The Federation entered a brave new era in 2293 with one of the centuries most important events -The Khitomer Conference. With the shattering effect to the Klingon economy, the explosion of key moon Praxis forced them down the path of diplomacy, and renegotiations with the Federation. Distrust on both sides brought about the potentially catastrophic assassination of Chancellor Gorkon, leader of the Klingon High Council. Gorkon, his aides and a delegation of Council members were on their way to Earth under escort for emergency meetings to discuss their crisis. The two powers came close to an all out military engagement as a result of his death, but it was discovered, to the astonishment of many, that high ranking officials in both the Federation and Klingon Empire had colluded to remove Gorkon, for both parties agreed a lasting peace could not prevail. But it really went down to an intense mutual fear of such a radically different and unknown future, so used were they to suspicion and conflict. After the perpetrators were dramatically exposed at the conference in front of, amongst a full representation, Gorkon's daughter and the Federation President, trail blazing peace accords were designed, backed, and eventually settled. As well as the abolition of the long standing Neutral Zone, the treaty paved the way to new understanding and interaction between the old enemies, which eventually led to a Klingon/Federation alliance. Awards Terran Medal of Honor Space Navy Cross Defense Distinguished Service Space Navy Distinguished Service Gold Star Defense Superior Service Silver Star Legion of Merit Distinguished Flying Cross Space Navy Medal Bronze Star Purple Heart Defense Meritorious Service Meritorious Service Medal Space Medal Joint Service Commendation Space Navy Commendation Joint Service Achievement Space Navy Achievement Combat Action Ribbon Presidential Unit Citation UTG Unit Citation Joint Service Meritorious Unit Space Navy Unit Commendation Space Navy Meritorious Unit Space Navy “E” Ribbon Prisoner of War Ribbon Good Conduct Ribbon Reserve Special Commendation Unit Space Naval Reserve Meritorious Service Medal Fleet Marine Force Ribbon Expedition Medal Alpha Sector Service Medal Beta Sector Service Medal Delta Sector Service Medal Gamma Sector Service Medal Transient War Victory Medal Occupation Medal Tirolian Civil War Victory Medal Xenotarian Service Medal Intergalactic Defense Medal Zentraedi Service Medal Tirolian Service Medal Sentinel Service Medal Outstanding Volunteer Service Medal Space Service Deployment Ribbon Reserve Space Service Ribbon Recruiting Service Medal Reserve Medal Space Marines Wardrobe Awards Terran Medal of Honor Space Navy Cross Defense Distinguished Service Space Navy Distinguished Service Gold Star Defense Superior Service Silver Star Legion of Merit Distinguished Flying Cross Space Navy Medal Bronze Star Purple Heart Defense Meritorious Service Meritorious Service Medal Space Medal Joint Service Commendation Space Navy Commendation Joint Service Achievement Space Navy Achievement Combat Action Ribbon Presidential Unit Citation UTG Unit Citation Joint Service Meritorious Unit Space Navy Unit Commendation Space Navy Meritorious Unit Space Navy “E” Ribbon Prisoner of War Ribbon Good Conduct Ribbon Reserve Special Commendation Unit Space Naval Reserve Meritorious Service Medal Fleet Marine Force Ribbon Expedition Medal Alpha Sector Service Medal Beta Sector Service Medal Delta Sector Service Medal Gamma Sector Service Medal Transient War Victory Medal Occupation Medal Tirolian Civil War Victory Medal Xenotarian Service Medal Intergalactic Defense Medal Zentraedi Service Medal Tirolian Service Medal Sentinel Service Medal Outstanding Volunteer Service Medal Space Service Deployment Ribbon Reserve Space Service Ribbon Recruiting Service Medal Reserve Medal Ranks and Rates Go to 4th Robotech War Homepage Robotech ® is the property of Harmony Gold. This document is in no way intended to infringe upon their rights. Layout adapted from Robotech Reference Guide Content by Jeffrey R. Spillner Copyright © 2000 Jeffrey R. Spillner Page Last Updated on November 13, 2001 @ 11:00 GMT http://ja.captainharlock.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%83%8F%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AD%E3%83%83%E3%82%AF_Wiki